


Silence

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves has a new reason to keep silent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

If one would have a successful career in domestic service, one learns quite early on to censor oneself. So it was with myself. It would not do for a valet to suggest that he considers his employer's daughter a harpy and a menace to society, or his personal habits beneath contempt. One certainly could not suggest that gentleman  
perform unmentionable acts upon himself, however much one might wish to.

Now, however, the words that went unspoken were these: how dear, how lovely, how beloved was my young master and how much more my silence pressed on me than ever before.


End file.
